Dengeki Deku Stryker
by DarkraiXYZ2.0
Summary: Izuku MIoriya, ha modelado su joven vida según los súper héroes que tanto ama. Cuando los matones molestan a su mejor amiga Uraraka, él siempre trata de protegerla, pero su vida no es un manga, y las cosas nunca salen como están planeadas.


En el año 193X El imperio japonés ha creado una nueva generación de Súper-Soldados en nombre de la defensa nacional. ¡El sistema Striker! ¡Tecnología biónica diseñada por el Dr. Hatsume Soichiro para hacer a hombres más fuertes y más rápidos! Su nombre oficial: Prototipo Guardián todo terreno imperial de apoyo. Súper-Soldados diseñados para proteger las fronteras del imperio japonés Soldados de la justicia, arriesgando sus vidas protegiendo a Japón del malvado "imperio Viran Rengo" A estos soldados biónicos –Los Strykers – se les otorga varios poderes a través de las unidades Stryker. Los cuales les permiten batallar. La tecnología que une a los soldados con los conductores es conocido como ¡El sistema Stryker! JPNS-001: "Conductor Stryker: Shusui " Shusui ¡La espada contante! ¡Canaliza la corriente eléctrica de alto voltaje en la hoja de su espada! JPNS-003: "Conductor Stryker: Hyaku-Shiki" Hyaku-Shiki: ¡Comprime plasma alrededor de su puño! ¡Empujando con un poder equivalente al arma de un tanque pesado! JPNS-004 "Conductor Stryker. Shinden" Shinden, el "trueno rugiente" ¡usando el ambiente eléctrico de la atmosfera para llamar a un rayo! JPNS-005 "Conductor Stryker: Tenrai" Tenrai, el "trueno celestial" Una temible técnica que lanza un chorro de plasma al enemigo ¡incluso puede ser ajustado y fijado para aturdir. JPNS-009: "Conductor Stryker: Senden" "Relámpago" Senden, incremente la transmisión de señales eléctricas a través de la sinapsis del cuerpo para empujar la actividad muscular a su máximo. Estos sistemas Stryker son manejados por un último gran guerrero con la misión de la defensa nacional. Su nombre es Zero: ¡Stryker Deku! Stryker Deku se enfrenta valientemente contra el mal que ha usurpado al imperio Viran Rengo y su historia…¡Empieza ahora! [¿?] En un pequeño pueblo de Japón, más específico en una casa normal de dos pisos, un pequeño niño de cabello verde, ojos de igual color y con pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas, se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio leyendo el manga de "Dengeki Deku Stryker" En su mirada se podía notar la gran concentración que poseía el niño mientras leía y pasaba las páginas del su manga favorito. Su corazón se exaltaba de emoción mientras veía el increíble dibujo y detalle que poseían las escenas de batallas, tanto que empezó a mover su pie de emoción. El niño ha leído aquel manga un sinfín de veces, y sin importar que ya se sepa la historia de memoria, él siempre se emocionaba al leer y ver la historia de su modelo a seguir, el héroe de la historia; Stryker Deku. Estuvo varios horas con sus ojos pegados al manga, pasando página a página, gritando de emoción y a veces se levantaba del escritorio y corría por todo su cuarto gritando las oraciones dichas por su héroe. Termino de leer el último tomo del manga, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, mientras inhalaba un poco de aire, ya que, la batalla "final" lo había dejado sin aire de tantos gritos de apoyo que le daba a héroe. Cuando cerró por completo el manga, lo deposito suavemente en el escritorio, se echó hacía atrás en la silla. Dio un gran bocado de aire y dio un largo suspiro. -...Eso es tan genial… – Soltó aquellas palabras el pequeño dando un pequeño salto de la silla, aterrizando con sus pies juntos y brazos extendidos hacía sus costados. -¡El Dengeki Stryker! ¡El súper héroe que protege a Japón del malvado imperio Viran Rengo! ¡No importa lo mal que este la situación, no importa cuán fuerte sea el enemigo!, ¡él nunca se rinde! ¡Se pone de pie y los enfrenta cara a cara! Es el héroe más asombroso de todos. Todos en mi clase leen su serie y algún día ¡yo seré un fantástico superhéroe!, ¡Justo como Stryker Deku! – Hablaba el pequeño con estrellas en sus ojos mientras alzaba su puño. -¿Izuku? ¿No tenías que salir? Acuérdate que le prometiste a Ochaco-chan que irías a jugar con ella – Se puedo escuchar una voz femenina viniendo del primer piso. Entonces el niño el cual tenía el nombre de; Izuku Midoriya. -Cierto, hoy prometí mostrarle a Ochaco el equipo Stryker que hice. - Cuando el niño termino esa frase fue hasta su armario sacando dos cilindros de cartón, los cuales se los coloco en el ante brazo de sus ambos brazos. -¡Esta bien! ¡Ahí voy! – Tomo una bufanda roja que se encontraba arriba de su cama, envolviéndola en su cuello. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto emocionado por mostrar a su mejor amiga su equipo de héroe. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, yendo hacia el salón para despedirse de su madre. -Oh, Izuku ¿estas jugando de nuevo al Dengeki Stryker Deku? – Preguntaba la joven madre del pequeño, la cual también poseía una hermosa y larga cabellera color verde que le llegaba hasta la espalda. -¡No estoy jugando! ¡Estoy entrenando! – Protestaba Izuku con un ceño fruncido por las palabras dichas por su madre. -Mamá, cuando crezca, ¡voy a ser un superhéroe de verdad! ¡Entonces, los protegeré, a ti y a papa también, te lo aseguro! ¡No! ¡Protegeré a todo Japón con una sonrisa en mi rostro! – Exclamaba el pequeño con emoción mientras imitaba algunas poses de s superhéroe favorito. -Oh, Izuku eso es tan dulce, pero, un héroe no puede hacer esperar a su cita ¿o sí? ¿Ochaco-chan no está esperándote? – -¡Si! ¡Volveré más tarde! – Entonces, Izuku fue corriendo hasta la puerta de la casa, abriéndola con rapidez y saliendo con muchas ganas, hasta el punto que no escucho las últimas palabas de su madre. Corrió moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos y piernas, imaginando que él era uno con el viento. Su meta: El lote baldío donde siempre iban a jugar ambos niños. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, llego a donde se reunían para jugar. Un gran baldío enfrente del santuario que tenía el pueblo. Mirando a alrededor de todo el lote baldío, la montaña de tuberías era la base secreta que ellos siempre ocupaban para "jugar/ entrenar". -Ochaco tendría que estar esperándome acá… - Y entonces el pequeño vio, a dos bravucones lanzándose un animal de peluche entre ellos dos, se encontraba una pequeña niña, con un vestido rosado y líneas negras que formaban un patrón cuadrado. Su cabello le llegaba hasta la altura de sus hombros de un color castaño, con una pequeña coleta formada en su lado derecho del cabello. Esta niña; Ochaco Uraraka, es la mejor y única amiga que tenía Izuku. -Devuélvelo… ¡Devuélvelo! – Pronunciaba aquellas palabras con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y con la voz al borde del llanto. -¡Tú eres rica! ¿no? ¡Solo pídele a tu papi que te compre uno de nuevo! - Exclamaba el bravucón A impidiendo que Ochaco recuperase su juguete. -No soy…rica…. – Al terminar de decir esto no puedo más y comenzó sollozar, dando gemidos de tristeza. -¡Mentirosa! ¡He visto esa gran casa en la que vives! – Izuku presenciaba todo esto con una mirada de molestia y enojo. Apretó sus puños impotentes, ver a su mejor amiga llorar le causaba un fuerte dolor en su corazón. Aún más, que los dos bravucones siempre se están riendo del sueño de ser un súper héroe. Afilo su mirada, ajusto su bufanda roja cubriendo su boca y la punta su nariz, luego de hacer esto trepo hasta la cima de los tubos. -¡Deténganse ahora mismo! ¡Abusadores como ustedes deben responder a Dengeki Deku Stryker! – Grito Izuku, llamando la atención de los bravucones y Ochaco mientras hacía la pose insignia del héroe. Los dos bravucones se giraron sorprendidos por el grito pegado por Izuku. -¡Hah! – El peli verde pego otro grito antes de saltar desde la tuberías, sin embargo, antes de que saltara, su pie se resbalo con la tubería causando que cayera desde arriba de todo al suelo, por suerte, aterrizo sobre su trasero. -No me solio…porque ¡Yo soy Dengeki Stryker! – Comentaba el chico con algo de dificultad, puesto que, se estaba aguantando el dolor, ya que no quería quedar como un debilucho frente a su amiga, además… -Oh, Solo es "Deku" – -Que idiota, otra vez está jugando al ser un héroe. Bueno, que se puede esperar de un inútil como el – Entonces, los brabucones dejaron de molestar a Ochaco dejando el peluche de esta misma en el suelo y ahora se enfrentaron a Izuku, el cual aún seguía en el suelo, pero listo para defenderse. -¡WAAARGH! – Izuku pega un grito de batalla, lanzándose desde abajo hacía los dos chicos, con la intensión de golpearlos con su puño cerrado. ¡Pam! Sin embargo, el bravucón A le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz a Izuku, provocando rápidamente que la nariz del empezar a sangrar escurriendo hasta su boca. Se relamió los labios sintiendo como su boca se llenaba de algo que tiene sabor a sangre. El pequeño se llevó las dos manos a su nariz dando fuertes quejidos de dolor, sin embargo, se mantenía fuerte mirando a los bravucones. -¡Eres un completo cobarde! – -¡Un inútil como tú tiene que aprender cuál es su lugar! Los dos brabucones comenzaron a darle patadas a Izuku que se encontraba en el suelo, apretando su puños con impotencia, -_¡ ¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil?_ \- Pensaba Izuku el no pudo lanzar ningún golpe ni siquiera defenderse, a pesar de ello, en su rostro se encontraba una pequeña sonrisa la razón… _-(Por lo menos ya no están molestando a Ochaco. Ella incluso tiene devuelta su peluche de vuelta…) –_ Pensaba Izuku, notando como su amiga la miraba asustada, mientras apretaba con sus brazos su peluche. El peli verde, mientras era golpeado miro fijamente a su amiga con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su pulgar. Luego de un rato, los bravucones se cansaron de patear a Izuku, por lo que se alejaron ambos mientras decían: -¡Te dejamos esta vez! – -¡Pero, será mejor para ti que no te veamos desde ahora, maldito Deku! – -¿Estas… estas bien, Izuku-kun?- Preguntaba tímidamente Ochaco mientras se acercaba a su amigo magullado que estaba en el piso mientras miraba al cielo. En su rostro un pequeño rastro de sangre salía desde su nariz a causa del primer golpe. El peli verde sorbió la sangre hacía adentro, para seguidamente sentarse en el suelo apoyando su brazo en su rodilla. -¡Ugh! …No puedo más…Soy un fracaso tratando de protegiéndote, Ochaco – -¡No lo eres!... ¡Tú siempre me proteges…todo el tiempo! – Reclamo su amiga mirando seriamente a Midoriya. Aquellas palabras llenaron el corazón de Izuku, la impotencia que antes sentía había desaparecido por completo en solo un instante. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. -Ochaco… - Dicho esto, ambos niños comenzaron a jugar normalmente como si lo anterior no hubiese pasado, aunque Ochaco siempre recordaba todos los momentos donde Izuku se lanzaba a protegerla. Izuku hacía de Dengeki Stryker, y Ochaco de la amiga lead del Stryker, juntos imaginaban que castigaban a los por todos lados. Izuku siempre pensaba que Ochaco preferiría jugar con muñecas, pero, ella siempre jugaba con Izuku y sus cosas de héroes, aunque, cuando terminan de jugar a los héroes, Izuku hace lo que Ochaco quiera hacer. Recientemente el juego favorito de la castaña es la "Boda", tanto que ella incluso creo anillos de pastos para que ambos se intercambiaran. -En la salud y enfermedad… - -..Hasta que la muerte nos separe – Ambos niños decían sus votos mientras se miraban fijamente e intercambian los anillos, colocándolo en el dedo anular del otro. Pese a que Izuku le avergonzaba decir aquellas palabras, pero, él se lo debe a ella porque siempre jugaban a sus juegos. Aunque, a Izuku realmente le gustaba jugar con Ochaco sin importar que tan vergonzoso era. Se quedaron lo que restaba de día riendo y hablando de las cosas que ellos harán en un futuro cercano. Cuando la luz del sol se estaba ocultando, Ochaco se quedó de la nada callada y miraba fijamente a su amigo. Izuku noto esto -¿Algo está mal, Ochaco? – -Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, pero, tú…Tú no tienes que protegerme más – Confeso la chica, rápidamente los enormes ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. -¿Huh? – Quedo sorprendido por las palabras dichas por su amiga, al escucharlas fue como si una aguja se clavara en su corazón. _-(¿Por qué Ochaco está llorando? ¿Acaso fallé hoy en protegerla otra vez?...es… ¿Por qué soy débil?)-_ -Me voy a mudar…Aun lugar muy lejos – Revelo la pequeña. -¡¿Qué?! _(No…No puede ser ¿Solo así? ¿No nos volveremos a ver nunca más?...No… ¡no puede ser!)._ -Es…es por el trabajo de mi padre. Nos vamos mañana. Por favor ven a despedirte de mí – Izuku aún no podía asimilar el hecho que su única y mejor amiga se fuera de su lado…Ya no podrá ver de nuevo a su amiga, tan solo pensar esto le causaba un gran vacío en el corazón. -…..Ah….- Los ojos de Izuku comenzaron a arderle. Sus lágrimas se mesclaban junto a los fluidos de su nariz. -¿Izuku-kun? – _-(Tengo que parar…yo…Yo tengo que verme como un hombre ante ella) – _Pensaba Izuku mientras paraba de llorar, limpiándose las lágrimas con su camiseta. Él no podía seguir llorando, tenía que verse fuerte enfrente de ella o sino ¿Cómo la iba a proteger? -Si…Iré, ¡Voy ir a despedirte! – -Está bien ¿lo prometes? Tiene que venir – -¡Lo prometo! ¡Porque yo Dengeki Deku Stryker! ¡Soy el héroe que juro protegerte siempre, Ochaco! – Dijo Izuku determinadamente, él nunca rompió su promesa de protegerla, por lo que menos iban a romper la promesa de despedirse de ella, sin importar que le pasara a él…Incluso si el perdiera la memoria y no se acordaría de ella. -… ¡Esta bien! Tienes que venir ¡Te estaré esperando! ¡Estaré esperando que el Stryker Izuku venga y diga adiós! – Ochaco agito su pequeña mano mientras se iba alegando del lote baldío. Siendo que Izuku también agitaba su pequeña mano despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa totalmente forzada. Cuando ella desapareció, las lágrimas del peliverde no tardaron en caer de sus ojos por sus mejillas. _-(No puedo dejar que nadie me vea así…tengo que irme a algún lugar…tengo que estar solo) –_ Mientras Izuku trataba de no seguir llorando comenzó a correr. Subiendo por las escaleras del santuario, un lugar donde generalmente nadie va. En el cemento casi llegando a la construcción, Izuku cayó de rodillas. -…Al final… No pudo proteger a mi mejor amiga… - Los sollozos del pequeño comenzaron a escucharse débilmente. -Si lo fuera de verdad…si fuera de verdad Deku Stryker Lloro por un largo rato, goleo el suelo con su puño. Sus lágrimas salían sin parar. -Ho, ho ¿Qué pasa, niño? – Una voz extraña se escuchó proveniente detrás de Izuku. Este último se dio la media vuelta encontrándose con un viejo con traje, el cual sostenía en una mano una maleta y en la otra un paraguas. En su cabeza se encontraba un sombrero de copa. -… ¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto Izuku sorprendió, puesto que, nunca antes había visto a aquella persona en su vida, además de que apareció de la nada. -Soy el coleccionista de memorias. Tú me llamaste aquí, sabes – -Yo no…llame a nadie ¡Váyase! – Exclamo Izuku mirando con un toque de odio al viejo, ya que, no le gustaba que las personas lo vieran llorando. -Ho, ho,ho. Los sentimientos más fuertes y los deseos más ricos; eso es lo que me llama ¿tienes un deseo, mi niño? – Preguntaba el coleccionista de memorias mientras se acercaba lentamente a Izuku, ayudándose con su paraguas para caminar. -… ¿Un deseo? - Pregunto Izuku incrédulo, sin poder creerse las palabras del hombre -Puedo conceder cualquier deseo, a cambio de una memoria – Comentaba el viejo mientras dejaba de caminar para pasar a acomodar su sombrero, ocasionando que se viera un oscuro color en sus ojos. Izuku pensaba que aquella persona estaba mintiendo, aunque, creía creer que fuera verdad… -¿En serio? ¿Tú de verdad puedes hacer eso?... ¡Entonces...! ¡Conviérteme en Dengeki Deku Striker! – Exclamo Izuku levantándose precipitadamente. -Como desees, como desees – El viejo le daba una gran sonrisa mientras asentía suavemente con su cabeza. De su maleta saco una hoja de papel grueso. -Solo firma este contrato, y todo será hecho – -¿Qué significa "Firmar"? – -¿Ves esta línea? Sólo escribe tu nombre aquí mismo – -Está bien… - El viejo le entro un bolígrafo el cual había aparecido mágicamente en su mano, entregándoselo a Izuku mientras señalaba con su dedo el lugar donde debe escribir. "Izuku Midoriya" Había escrito su nombre -¡Ah, el contrato está completo! Desde este momento, ¡Tú eres Dengeki Deku Stryker! Pero, porque tú aun eres joven y tus recuerdos son tan pocos, me temo que tendré que tomar…Cada recuerdo que has tenido – -¿Huh? – Entonces, el viejo golpeo la punta de su paraguas en el suelo. De repente un fuerte viento comenzó a rodear a Izuku, de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro para el… … … … … … … … … [Pov Striker Deku] -Ugh…Ugh…qué… ¿Que paso? – De un momento a otro desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza. …Yo… ¿acaso perdí el conocimiento? ¿Caí en el curso de la misión? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y palpitaba frenéticamente. Luchaba para controlar en infame dolor de cabeza, tratando de saber dónde estoy, pero la zona a mí alrededor es totalmente desconocida. -¿¡Ah?! ¿Dónde estoy, qué…? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Me gire, mirando a un costado mío… ¿Un santuario? No puede ser el santuario de la terminal Masutafu. Me siento y pongo a funcionar el auto-diagnostico. Todos los sistemas funcionando. No hay ningún daño. Aun que se siente un poco raro mi cuerpo…Espera…espera… ¿El cuerpo de un niño? Vi mis manos, pies, toque mi torso, rostro…Estoy en lo correcto, ahora mismo me encuentro en el cuerpo de un pequeño niño. ¿Una trampa? ¿Parte de un ataque del imperio Viran Rengo? Miro alrededor buscando a un enemigo, sin embargo, no detecte a ninguno en las proximidades. Tengo que calmarme y analizar. Empecemos con lo básico. Soy un prototipo todo terreno de guardián imperial de apoyo. Nombre código: Stryker Deku. Soy un cyborg, bionicamente mejorado para el servicio en el ejército imperial japonés. MI rango es primer teniente. Se me ha confiado la defensa de las fronteras nacionales de Japón junto a mi escuadrón U.A. Es mi deber expulsar a cualquier invasor extranjero de nuestra tierra nacional. -Bien. Mi memoria está intacta… - Lo última cosa que recuerdo es un informe de que cyborgs del imperio Viran Rengo habrían aparecido en la capital. Me puse mi uniforme y salí a enfrentarlas junto a Stryker Riot. Ahí es cuando perdí el conocimiento…y cuando volví en sí… -Ahora bien… ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Y por qué soy un niño?! – Me levanto inspeccionando. Mi armamento, los conductores Stryker y mi uniforme, todo estaba en mi bolsa. Miro lo que llevo puesto. Pudiendo notar un nombre bordado "Izuku Midoriya"… ¡¿Izuku Midoriya?! Pero… ¡ese es mi nombre real! Estaba totalmente estupefacto, sin embargo, debo mantener la calma. Puede que sea algo difícil de comprender, pero por el momento debo aceptar la realidad. Tengo que regresar a la capital, incluso si mi cuerpo retrocedió, todavía puedo pelear. Después de todo, la pelea puede empezar en cualquier minuto. No tengo tiempo que perder ¡solamente los Strykers tiene la posibilidad de ganar contra los humano bionicos de Viran Rengo! Es raro…se siente…tan pacifico aquí. Es difícil de creer que son tiempos de guerra. Me agachó para tomar mi bolsa para colocarla en mi espalda, cuando mira al cielo, una aeronave estaba pasando cerca de mi posición. -¿Un avión a chorro? ¡Pero es muy grande! – No podía creer lo que mis ojos se encontraban viendo…Tecnología de motores jet a esa escala… ¡no es posible! ¡No incluso con la ciencia avanzada del imperio japonés! Aún más importante, no parecía una nave militar ¿Cómo podría esta tecnología estar en posesión de civiles? -¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Para recolectar más información bajo la larga escalera y salgo del santuario. Estuve un rato recorriendo el lugar, hasta que llegue a un lote baldío. -Donde… ¿Dónde estoy? – Aquellas palabras salieron inconscientemente de mis labios. Efectivamente, este lugar tiene que ser Japón, hay varias señales en los edificios, la flora y la fauna loca dejan poco lugar a la duda. Las personas todas son japonesas, pero incluso aquí tan lejos de la cuidad…levan ropa estilo vaqueros del oeste. Los vehículos son modernos, nada que no haya visto antes. Los postes de teléfonos son de concreto y no de madera. -Suena descabellado, pero….esto puede ser ¿El futuro? – Ni yo mismo me creía esas palabras, sin embargo, mi entorno dictaba otra cosa. Algo me debió de haber transportado al futuro. En el cuerpo de un niño. Un montón de información se encontraba en mi cabeza, trataba de ordenar mis ideas, todo mientras exploro mi entorno. Sorprendido. Una mujer joven de cabellera verde, viene corriendo desde atrás de un terreno baldío. -¡Izuku! ¡Te dije que no te quedes afuera hasta tan tarde! Es hora de cenar. ¡Vamos a casa! La mujer me llama, aparente mente me conoce. Su rostro gentil se nubla con un ceño fruncido. ¿Quién es? ¿Izuku? ¿Por qué me llama así? -Vamos a casa, ahora ¡Hice tu favorito, Katsudon! Oh, Izuku Te gusta jugar al héroe de verdad. Hablando de eso, con la vecina de al lado– La mejor opción ahora es seguirle la corriente a ella hasta tener una mejor noción de la situación. Mi uniforme y unidades Stryker están dentro de mi bolsa…pero son demasiados grandes para mí. No puedo usarlos con este cuerpo tan pequeño. -¡Vamos, pon atención! Es como si no fueras tú Izuku. ¿Hay algo que te moleste? – -N-no, nada…. – Analisis listo…esta mujer debe de ser…Mi madre. Era huérfano. Me uní a la academia sin saber sobre mi madre…Pero si tuviera una, habría querido que ella fuera alguien como esta mujer. Ella me tiende su mano. La agarro, notando lo muy suave y cálida que es, y empezó a caminar con ella. … … … … … … [Al día siguiente] Una pequeña niña estaba de pie al lado de un camión de mudanzas. Está esperando impacientemente aun chico. -Izuku-kun…No viniste a decir adiós – Ella se paraba en las puntas de sus pies y miraba a la calle de arriba, como si estuviera esperando verlo en cualquier momento. -Él dijo que vendría… - El chico que siempre la protegía, quien siempre habría cumplido sus promesas, quien siempre había estado ahí para ella… -Pero…pero él lo prometió – Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. -¿Ochaco? Es tiempo de irnos – Hablo el padre de la chica del otro lado, subiendo algunas cosas al camión. -…por favor… ¿no podemos…solo esperar un poco más? – Ella suplico a su padre. El miro su reloj, y le concedió esperar cinco minutos. Un minuto… … Dos minutos… … Lentamente las esperanzas de la pequeña se iban esfumaban junto al tiempo que le quedaba. Y en un momento, los cinco minutos se acabaron. Lágrimas brotan de sus grandes ojos y ella entro al camino. Incluso en su asiento, sus ojos se pegaban a la ventana esperando verlo. Ella todavía esperaba que ese chico pequeño y dulce venga corriendo por ella. Pero incluso…el no vino Su promesa inocente quedo sin cumplirse Esfumándose como los recuerdos de Izuku Midoriya. … … … … … 


End file.
